Only Teardrops
by PastaWithWhiteFlag
Summary: After the betrayal of Italy from the Axis Powers in 1943, he had experienced attacks and bombings from different factions like Nazi Germany. Is he going to avenge his homeland by joining the allies or suffer more from chaos? Find out. Warning! FOUL LANGUAGES AND HATE SPEECH MAY INCLUDED. BLOOD AND VIOLENCE AND DEM FEELS!
1. Introduction

**=-=-=-=-What's up guys? This is my first time to make a Hetalia fanfic so expect some gramatical errors and such.=-=-=-=-=**

**The casts of the story, "Only Teardrops"**

**Protagonists:**

**The Western Allies:**

**America**

**England**

**France**

**The Axis: **

**Germany**

**Italy**

**Hungary**

**Prussia **

**Austria**

**The Red Army: (Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus)**

**Others: **

**Romano (Italian Resistant) **

**Spain**

**Baltic Trio **

**Poland **

**I'm focusing more on European countries so I apologize if I didn't add the Asian countries like Japan or China.**

**I hope you enjoy reading~!**

**-Brofists, PastaWithWhiteFlag**


	2. Unexpected Consequence

**1943**

It was a cold, dark rainy evening at the German Mansion in Berlin, where the axis countries were taking a break in their respective rooms after discussing their long and difficult, strategic plan on fighting the allies. Inside the certain room, the Italian sat on a chair, wearing a black long sleeve dress shirt, a blue tie and blue long military pants. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and thought that maybe he made the wrong choice to make friends with the axis powers.

"M-Maybe, fratello was right. I... I was an idiot.. I-I should have known better.". His tears began to fall down his face while looking at himself in the mirror.

Few hours of pondering, he was thinking of leaving the group to be isolated from the atrocities. He grabbed a clean sheet of paper and a pen on the table and began to write a letter to leave the Axis Powers. He didn't really want to leave but they were starting to get abusive and he didn't want to be involved in this chaotic war anymore. After he finished writing the letter, Italy stood up, walked in front of the wardrobe, pulled his clothes out of the garment storage then started to pack his things up with a serious expression on his face.

With his small duffel bag in his left hand and pistol (with it's silencer equipped) for self-defense, in his right hand, he opened his room door for him to leave quietly, carefully tip toeing across the hallway area, trying not to wake up the nations and working officials. When he reached the great exit door, he looked back on the presence of the mansion, bidding a farewell.

He opened the door carefully. It was still cold dark and rainy but, he made a dignified decision and took a risk to leave the his "co-members". He escaped quickly out of the house, escaped from the bloody nightmare where he experienced sleepless nights and anxiety.

"Forgive me... Germany." He whispers. Then suddenly vanished into thick and foggy mist, raindrops still pattering on the ground.

**The next morning...**

"HE DID VHAT?!" A loud and strong German accent shocked the staffs and servants inside the mansion.

"Yes, Fuhrer. Supposedly, he managed to leave all by himself in the middle of the night when we were asleep, despite having bad weather last evening. Here's the letter to prove that he left us from the Axis Powers." A calm loyal Hungarian showed him a letter to him. Germany took the letter and read it:

_To whom it may concern,_

_For all the violence and bad humanities you have given from all parts of the world, I, the Kingdom of Italy, am no longer connected to the Axis powers. It's not that I'm going to betray the axis but it's for my own good. I should have listened to my brother in the first place but you, you ruined me! I solemnly mean it and I hope you understand my disappearance._

_I know for sure, that you will invade and destroy my homeland after you read this letter, si? No matter how much military strength you've got, I'm still going to fight and defend my motherland 'till my last drop of blood hits the ground._

_-Italy Veneziano_

"..." The German didn't respond after he read the note from the Italian. He crumpled the paper then dropped it on the ground.

"Sir? Is everything alright?". Hungary looked at the German.

"Just let him be and let him taste his unexpected consequences later." An Austrian showed up. Sat on a chair while enjoying his cup of hot tea and a novel. "After all, he wasn't an effective member of the axis.". He added.

Hungary looked at Austria then sighed.

The German finally spoke, "Let's teach him a lesson." Suddenly, Germany's merciless personality had shown.

"What would we call for then?". Hungary asked.

"Call for an airstrike. Attack the city of Rome. ASAP. I know he vould regret this on vhat he did to us." Germany left without another word, though Hungary swore she could hear Germany's teeth grinding.

"Understood." The Hungarian nodded.

**Meanwhile...**

After their Allied victory in North African campaign, the Allies were heading to the Southern border of Italy.

"Hey dudes! Since we accomplished the North African campaign, let's head to the Southern border of Italy. It's our bosses' orders!" The American yelled at his allied friends while riding in the military armored Jeep vehicle, equipped with machine guns at the back. They had been escorted by Allied Military soldiers, riding a dozen military carriers and trucks filled with weapons and armor.

"You've said that about 20 times. Would you pipe your big mouth down already? What a wanker..." The Englishman yelled. He sat beside the American.

"Whatever! Anyway, dudes, I'm hungry. I hope there would be hamburgers and hotdogs in Italy." America's stomach was growling.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?! There's no way the Italian brothers would cook your fatty and greasy foods, you asshat!" England raised his voice at the American.

"Why did I join them from the start? I just need a long and sexy beauty rest, non? Angleterre is starting to act like one of ze warfreaks again. Ohohohohon~" A Frenchman laughed to himself, ignoring the bickering Allied Powers.

"Hey! I saved your ass when Germany almost killed you, sissy!". England looked back at France then gave him a glare.

"Just sign ze Calendar for me to stop, non?". France teased England with a sarcastic laugh once more.

"I WON'T SIGN YOUR BLOODY CALENDAR, YOU FOBISH TWIT!". England shouted at France and gave him a stressful look.

"Hey dudes, I think we're in the Italian borders already." America looked at the vicinity of Italian territory. England and France stopped their arguing with one another. Instead, they observed the whole area. They stopped their vehicles, got out, then looked for intruders.

"It looks like a deserted city, non? Where is everybody?" France spoke as he looked around the place.

"I agree with you, Francey pants, but let's be more careful. Probably, they might be plotting some ambush or something." England responded.

"Don't worry, guys! NOTHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE IMMA HE-..." The American said. However he was interrupted when German troops popped out from the defensive barriers.

"SIE SIND HIER! SIE SIND HIER!". A German soldier shouted coming out from the barricades, commanding the soldiers to make an ambush against the allies and the military. All the allies raised their both hands in surrender.

"I knew it". England looked disappointed. "America, you really are an idiot.". England angrily glares at the American.

"Hmm...I'M STILL THE HERO!". America winked at England.

"Mon dieu~! What are we going to do now?". France said while his knees were starting to tremble.

**LET'S HAVE SOME FUN FACTS! :D**

**Italian Surrender is announced (1943)**

**"With Mussolini deposed from power and the earlier collapse of the fascist government in July, Gen. Pietro Badoglio, the man who had assumed power in Mussolini's stead by request of King Victor Emanuel, began negotiating with Gen. Eisenhower for weeks. Weeks later, Badoglio finally approved a conditional surrender, allowing the Allies to land in southern Italy and begin beating the Germans back up the peninsula. Operation Avalanche, the Allied invasion of Italy, was given the go-ahead, and the next day would see Allied troops land in Salerno.**

**The Germans too snapped into action. Ever since Mussolini had begun to falter, Hitler had been making plans to invade Italy to keep the Allies from gaining a foothold that would situate them within easy reach of the German-occupied Balkans."**

**Allied Victory from North African campaign (June 10, 1943 - May 13, 1943)**

**"The campaign was fought between the Allies and Axis Powers, many of whom had colonial interests in Africa dating from the late 19th century. The Allied war effort was dominated by the British Commonwealth and exiles from German-occupied Europe. The United States entered the war in 1941 and began direct military assistance in North Africa on 11 May 1942.**

**Aftermath**

**After victory by the Allies in the North African Campaign, the stage was set for the Italian Campaign to begin. The Invasion of Sicily followed two months later."**

**German Words...**

**Sie Sind Hier - They are here**

**What would happen to the allies? Would someone save their poor asses from the ambush? And what would happen to the Nazis plan to attack Rome? Would Italy save his homeland from intruders or he would just raise his white flag? Find out on the next chapter...**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

**THIS FANFIC WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY, SWEDEN SINGING AND DANCING EUPHORIA!**

**"EUPHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORIAAAAAAA AAA~! TOGETHER 'TILL THE END OF TIME! FROM NOW ON, ONLY YOU AND I! WE'RE GOING UP UP UP UP UP UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP~!"**

**EUPHORIA DANCE! - SWEDEN: THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

**YAY EUROVISION! XD LOL**

**END OF CHAPTER 1! :D**

**What do you guys think? Tell me your thoughts about this chapter and I'm really really sorry if there's a correction in grammar. This is my first time writing a fanfic. LIKE, SERIOUSLY! T_T Anyway, review! :DD**

***brohugs***

**-PastaWithWhiteFlag**


	3. Bloody Surprise Gift from the Soviets

**Moscow, Soviet Union (March 1943) **

Another below zero evening temperature in the city of Moscow where military and civilians were struggling and surviving the freezing and spine-chilling weather. Aside from bad season they had for the rest of the night, they were a continuous night bomb attacks coming from the Nazis which shocked the neighborhood every time. However, the military intelligence were trying to track down the intruders for it to lessen the incoming foreign attacks. Meanwhile in Soviet Headquarters where higher rank officials were working on their tactical plan, inside of the main office, the siblings (Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus) were discussing about their calculated plan on how to defeat the eastern portion of Germany.

Russia, the older sibling, wearing a long tan coat military uniform with a red star emblem located on the right shoulder of the coat, brown trousers, tail boots, and his long white cotton trademark scarf (gave by his oldest sister, Ukraine) sat on his office chair filled with scattered papers around his desk in front of him, spoke with his sisters about the plan.

"Considering the Allies are fighting in action in Mediterranean territory and pushing forward to the North of Italy, we should move as well by attacking the eastern side of Germany where my old friend, Prussia and his little friend Hungary are taking in charge of the said region. I would totally give him a sweet reunion.". He smiled creepily while his right pointing finger were keep on tapping on his desk. "Well, what do you think, da?". He faced at his sisters.

The Ukrainian stood up from sitting followed by her uncontrollably bounce on her big boobies with a 'boing' tune, spoke to his little brother. "I agree with your plan, my little brother. But the number of military strength in Germany is enormous. The number of soldiers there are increasing. There's no way to defeat them so easily. Other than that, Germany clever in dealing with leadership with his soldiers."

The Russian raised an eyebrow. "But Germany is taking in charge of the western portion, da?. His older brother is handling the other portion meaning there's a possibility to beat him in an instant. My old friend Prussia is starting to get weaker and weaker as far as I think." He smirks darkly.

"W-What do you mean, my little brother? Did you mean his Kingdom?" The Ukrainian asked him.

Russia smiles at his older sister with a dark aura behind his back. "Da. We're going to dissolve his tiny puny Kingdom."

Ukraine shocked by his little brother's answer. Knowing that killing a nation sounds dangerous and there are many process on how to vanish a certain nation like Prussia.

The youngest sibling stood up, came closer behind Russia's back then places her both hands on his beloved older's back then gave him a massage. She later spoke at his siblings, "As long as I'm with my beloved big brother, I'm still gonna follow his orders for the sake of soviet loyalty and to our people who seeks help from us. We must stand and fight against them.". Her expression looked dignified while massaging his older brother's temples.

The Russian turned back at his little sister then replied softly, "How nice of you, my little sister.". He put his fingers on Belarus' chin. "You make Mother Russia so happy, da?". But on the inside, Russia's spirit is crying due to the fact that she was behind him.

Ukraine spoke to his little brother again. "When are we going to invade the east? We still have time to prepare."

The Russian stood up from his comfy chair, opened the terrace doors then went outside, showing not thousands but millions of soldiers marching outside the headquarters, thousands of tanks, artillery, bomber/fighter planes, and missile launchers moving out of the headquarters for them to attack the eastern German territory.

The Soviet sisters went to the terrace for them to take look. Their expressions looked surprised. Russia looked back at his sisters again then spoke.

"The time is here to avenge Mother Russia. The day is here, my sisters. This... is...war." He chuckles with a tyrant expression on his face.

* * *

**LET'S HAVE SOME FUN FACTS! :D **

Battle of Berlin - Conflict & Dates:

**"The Battle of Berlin was fought April 16-May 2, 1945, during World War II (1939-1945).**

**Military Strength **

**Soviet Union**

**apprx. 2,500,000 men**

**Germany**

**approx. 766,750 men**

**Battle of Berlin - Background:**

**Having driven across Poland and into Germany, Soviet forces began planning for an offensive against Berlin. Though supported by American and British aircraft, the campaign would be entirely conducted by the Red Army on the ground as General Dwight D. Eisenhower saw no reason to sustain losses for an objective that would ultimately fall into the Soviet occupation zone after the war. For the offensive, the Red Army massed Marshal Georgy Zhukov's 1st Belorussian Front to the east of Berlin with Marshal Konstantin Rokossovky's 2nd Belorussian Front to the north and Marshal Ivan Konev's 1st Ukrainian Front to the south.**

**Opposing the Soviets was General Gotthard Heinrici's Army Group Vistula supported by Army Group Centre to the south. One of Germany's premier defensive generals, Heinrici elected not to defend along the Oder River and instead heavily fortified the Seelow Heights east of Berlin. This position was supported by successive lines of defenses extending back to the city as well as by inundating the Oder's flood plain by opening reservoirs. Defense of the capital proper was tasked to Lieutenant General Helmuth Reymann. Though their forces looked strong on paper, Heinrici and Reymann's divisions were badly depleted."**

* * *

**THIS FANFIC WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY:**

**RUSSIA SINGING AND DANCING "PARTY FOR EVERYBODY" WITH LOVELY GRANDMOTHERS! WOOHOO! **

**"PARTY FOR EVERYBODY DANCE! *CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP* C'MON AND DANCE! *CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP* C'MON AND DANCE *CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP* C'MON AND BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

**Become one with Russia and grandmothers, da? ^J^ **

**YAY EUROVISION! XD **

**AND CHAPTER THREE IS EFFIN' DONE! :D Give me your thoughts about this chapter. Thank you guys! **

***brohugs* **

**-PastaWithWhiteFlag **


	4. Flashbacks and Betrayal

**Hello, guys! PastaWithWhiteFlag here. I'm so so so sorry if you've waited for the chapter. Blame my lazy habits here at home because summer vacation started a month ago and I don't want to waste my time doing unecessary stuff and such. I'll do my best to finish the story. **

**Chapter 4- Falling to Pieces (Part 1)**

Inside the train transport where Italy had managed to escape from the headquarters in Germany, he was currently heading to his trip back to his home country, the Northern Italian border which he represented. He was sitting alone, wearing a long brown coat, black pants, black gloves, and a brown military boots. He was still looked gloomy about his hasty escape from the mansion last time. It was like a quick pac-man game where he tried his best shot to look the best passage to exit or else the guards or maybe the officials might get him in an instant.

A few minutes of pondering, he remembered a little flashback when he first met the German and the other Axis.

FLASHBACK (1939)...

_The German offered the Italian a hand to make friends with him. "If you really vant to get stronger nation in terms of military then ve should make an alliance to help each other out and ze other countries vho are in need."_

_The Italian hesitated about the offer because he just wanted to make friends, nothing more and nothing less. Just good friends._

_"Don't vorry, Italien. You vill be fine, trust me.". He waited patiently._

_The Italian looked at the German and his hand at the moment. Then later on, he slowly recieved his hand at the other giving a quick hand shake with each other. The Italian spoke at the German._

_"As long as it won't harm my people then I will be at your side at any cause. I will be your new ally and I will promise that I will work hard and try my best to impress you.". He smiled._

_"Very vell, Italien." The German looked pleased then smiled back at the Italian. "I vill promise that you von't regret it."_

The Italian whispered himself. "Damn regrets...". He showed his grumbled look while viewing outside of the train.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile... (Allies POV)

Once the Allied forces were surrounded by Nazi troops on the Southern border of Italy, England wanted to ask America on how to deal with their enemies but the troops kept their mouth shut using their yell.

England thinks himself, "If only I had to use my curses and magics but those fools won't believe me. Oh well, we will just wait for the rescue.". The Englishman sighs.

The Frenchman was still trembling on his knees and almost started to pee himself due to frightening situation, while America muttered at the troops.

(Romano's POV)

A lonely Southern Italian was walking on a deserted place at the Southern border where he represented, a few kilometers from the Allied point(which they were currently surrounded by German troops) wearing a messy brown military uniform, a brown trousers, a black military boots and a silver cross necklace. He was carrying a heavy but reliable sniper rifle equipped with armor and bullets.

Romano refused in joining the Axis powers because he had a bad feeling if he would join the group. He tried to discourage his little brother, Veneziano on making an alliance with Germany but the Northern Italian rebelled and forced to join the Axis.

Now, he kept on praying everytime for his little brother's safety and not to treat the Axis powers badly to him.

"Quello stupido fratello! He should've listened to me! I...I promised to my nonno that I will be the one to keep an eye on him, protect him, and watch over him, but look what he did?! He joined an alliance with that fucking German!". He talked to himself with an anger expression on his face. "Now I'm going to hunt those mianiacs and shoot their stupid heads. Bastards..". He added.

A few minutes of hunting, he heard a sound of a gunshot. He stopped for a while and prepared himself. He used his scope magnifier on his rifle to locate the enemies, focusing the whole area until he found out that he saw a group of Allies raising their both hands, bowed their knees on the ground, surrounding with 4-8 Nazi troops taking in charge of them.

Romano surprised when he saw the Allies a few kilometers from him, "Oh fuck! It's the allies! What am I going to do?! Shit, I don't belong to the Axis nor the Allies but they're in trouble! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Am I going to save them? I don't know if I'll going to trust them when I would save them from those bastards. Especially that HAMBURGER BASTARD!". He thinks to himself.

**What will Romano do? Will he going to save the Allies from the doom or watch them suffer? And what will happen to Veneziano's fate when he reach the Italian border? Will something happen to him and his people? FIND OUT! :DD **

**COMMERCIAL BREAK! **

**Eurovision Song Contest 2013 is coming! The prestigious event premieres on May 18, 2013! :D I can't fucking wait to watch and imagine the Hetalia countries singing their song entries especially Finland's "Marry Me". xD LOL **

**Chapter 4 is done! :D The part 2 of this will be published soon. Enjoy reading~! ^_^  
**

**-PastaWithWhiteFlag**


	5. Romano to the Rescue (?)

**Hey everyone! PastaWithWhiteFlag here. :D I wrote this chapter when I waited the time schedule of the movie I watch, and it's Iron Man 3. XD Enough of this. I won't tell the whole story and I'm not a spoiler type of person. Go and read the continuation of chapter 4.**

**WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE. **

**ENJOY READING! :D **

**Falling To Pieces (Part 2) - Romano To The Rescue(?) **

"Goddamn it!". Romano seemed hesitantly about shooting the troops to save the allies, he still observing the activities of the intruders a half kilometers from his point.

A few moments later, he stopped watching them and found found a place to hide. He slowly walked towards to the bushes and made a camouflage on his face and body using the leaves and roots from the bushes. He resumed observing the enemy troops using his scope magnifier on his sniper rifle.

"Those German bastards are going to eat my bullets once I pull the trigger.". He whispers himself with a muttered look expression.

He started focusing the aim at the troop's head for his first designated target. Before he shoot, he counted 5 seconds before the attack.

"5...4...3...2...1...". The Italian pulled his first trigger on his rifle directly at the head of the enemy, making it a violent blow together with a bang of the rifle. The German troop fell down unconscious, while the other troops got alarmed on the attack, they didn't know where the shot came from. The Allied powers seemed surprised as well about the loud gunshot.

"Hey, dudes! Did you just hear a loud bang coming from nowhere?!". America asked his friends and looked jolted.

"Oui.". France responded. "It looks like there's a little Italian resistance people in this place, non? Don't get me wrong.". The Frenchman paused at the moment until he saw an unconscious soldier a few meters from them. "Oh moi~! Look at that!". He pointed at the senseless soldier who got shot recently.

"What the bloody hell is happening here?!". England reacted loudly. The three of them looked at the unconscious soldier.

The troops were starting to look at their surroundings, but they couldn't find nor locate someone who's responsible for the surprised attack.

"The troops don't even use their peanut brains to locate me. How stupid~". Romano smirked and chuckled a bit. "I'm going to shoot them nice... and quick.". Romano continued to do his job shooting, looking merciless at them and aimed the soldier wherever he saw.

"One...". He shot the soldier on the head.

"Oh crap! Another one? Oh come on, is there a contract killer here?!". America yelled.

"Two...". He shot the second soldier on the back.

"it might be someone's hiding at those obstacles. Clever indeed.". England talked to himself.

"Three...". He shot the third soldier on the chest.

"I guess someone's gonna rescue us. Oh...mon... dieux~!". France overreacted and gave a slight blush. "Whoever he/she is, he/she's my hero~!"

"Four and Five...". He shot the two soldiers on their heads quickly.

"Wait... What? . . . . . . . . . . . The gunman gave a quick shot on both soldiers? SOUNDS AWESOME, DUDES!". America yelled loudly at England and laughs.

"Six...". He shot the sixth soldier on the weak spot. "Fuck! I shot his dick! . . . . . . . . . Oh well, he's dead anyway.".Romano nods and continues shooting at the troops.

"America! Stop laughing at me, you git! And you too frog, stop acting like a sissy girl! I don't know what the gunman's up to!". England shouted at the two.

"Seven...". He shot the seventh soldier on the stomach.

"There's only one remaining left. Looks like he's in a big big trouble now." France giggles towards the soldier who's freaking out.

England and America slowly nodded watching the soldiers die.

Romano aimed at the last soldier and whispered himself. "Looks like you're the only bastard left, you stupido.". He slowly pulled his trigger at the last soldier and whispered again with chuckling.

"Hasta la vista... son of a bitch.". He shot the last remaining soldier, which is the eight. All the troops got shot and fell unconscious. Few of them were already dead after the gunshot on their heads. The Allies rose up from bowing their knees and looked at the fallen soldiers.

"That's it? Looks like we're saved by someone who's hiding.". America pouted

"Just because he/she shot these soldiers doesn't mean he/she is here to rescue us. Let's locate the gunman and maybe he/she can help us.". England spoke to America.

"I can't wait to see him, non? But I wish he/she won't kill our beautiful faces~!". France reacted.

America and England facepalmed...

* * *

**LET'S HAVE SOME FUN FACTS! :D **

**Battle of Sicily **

**Start of war: 9–10 July 1943**

**War ended: 17 August 1943**

**Result: Allied victory followed by surrender of Italians **

**Upon victory in North Africa, Allied forces used ports in North Africa as staging points northwards toward the underbelly of Europe. The first target chosen by the Allied commanders was Sicily after concluding an amphibious operation against Vichy France would be impossible. Allied occupation of Sicily would also safeguard Allied shipping in the Mediterranean, as well as relieve Malta from the constant Axis air raids.**

**Start of the raid of Southern Italy**

**On 10 Jul 1943, Operation Husky called for 2,590 Allied ships to land 180,000 troops, 600 tanks, and 14,000 mechanized vehicles on the Italian island in three days at multiple sites, forming the second largest amphibious operation in the European theater. A large gamble the Allies took on was that the landing took place at several locations; a failure in any of the many locations could negatively affect outcome of another landing site.**

**The landing forces were protected by six battleships, 10 cruisers, and two aircraft carriers. Four airborne operations were also conducted. Eventually, 180,000 soldiers would set foot on the island.**

**The Axis Evacuation (11-17th of August 1943)**

**On 11 Aug, Axis forces started to evacuate the island in a nevertheless impression fashion. A perfect coordination between Italian and German navies, under the command of Admiral Barone and Captain von Liebenstein, respectively, they withdrew 117,000 troops to Italian mainland within days before American forces pushed the remaining Germans to Messina, located at the northern tip of the island.**

**Aftermath of the campaign**

**Casualties: At the end of this campaign, Axis casualties totaled 29,000, and the greatest loss came when 140,000 men (mostly Italian but some German) were captured as prisoners of war. On the Allied side, the Americans suffered 9,530 casualties (2,572 killed, 5,946 wounded, and 1,012 missing or captured), the British 12,843 (2,721 killed and 10,122 wounded, missing, or captured), and the Canadians 2,410 (562 killed, 1,848 wounded, missing, or captured).  
**

**Source: **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going to end this chapter here. Give me your thoughts and reactions about this chapter. I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors. ^^" I hope you'll wait for the next chapter. **

**-PastaWithWhiteFlag **


	6. The Allied Manhunt

**Good day everyone. PastaWithWhiteFlag here and I'm back. I read again the article about "Battle of Sicily" on Wikipedia and I didn't know that Canada was also participated in the campaign. Why am I so forgetful? LOL But don't worry Canada, I'll add you on the epilogue at the final chapter which I haven't started. Here's the chapter 6 everyone and enjoy! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**History and Role of Romano as an Italian resistant**

Few years have passed after his little brother's betrayal by joining the Axis powers in 1939, Romano had been facing the crisis of his country. He tried to convince Spain for help but their country remained neutral and they doesn't want to involve wars due to his boss' orders not to keep in contact with Southern Italian until the end of war. Since he was wary of different belligerents such as Axis, Allied Powers or The Red Army of Soviet Union, he formed a resistance movement called, "_Resistenza Italiana_". This organization was created by different partisan forces formed by Pro-Allied Italians to fight German Nazis and Fascist Italian puppet regime in later years of WWII. Although Romano's resistance forces were getting outnumbered due to continuous surprise attacks given by German forces, he was still trying his best to reduce the visibility of their enemies and also, to gain independence, if and only if the uprising would be successful.

Before he created his resistance movement, he proclaimed himself as a "boss of the South" because he was always refusing their boss' orders (Benito Mussolini) and started to rebel the actions.

As far as he think, only Germany had a little knowledge of Romano's scheme despite the fact that his forces had confronted the guerrilla. The Northern Italian don't have any news about his little brother's black propaganda, but he'll arrive to his homeland soon to find his older brother for him to reconcile after his escape in Germany.

* * *

**Author: Now back to the story! :DD Teehee~ **

After the surprise shootout of the troops taken by an unknown gunman(which is Romano), the Allied gang left their supplies and armories on their vehicles to find the said man but they were equipped with their guns just for self-defense from incoming attacks. England, carrying a revolver, France, carrying a caliber pistol and America, carrying a handy sub-machine gun.

"Since the German troops fell unconscious like sleeping beauty, let's find the mystery gunman!" America shouted while they were starting to walk and locate the gunman.

England sighed, looking side by side to locate for the gunman. He later responded. "Would you just help me and cooperate in the campaign? You don't have to shout your words coming from your Hamburger-smelly mouth.".

France heard the, "Would you just help me" word coming from the Englishman, he yelled at England. "Hey! I'm also included in your so-called "participation". You selfish brit!". He protested.

"Okay, okay, I need you guys both.". England sighed again and glanced at France, gave a disappointing look. "You happy now?".

France nodded slowly and gave a slight smile, looked amused.

After a few seconds of bickering each other, they continued to search everywhere just to locate the gunman possibly ask for help on where to march forward to the northern territory. The allies started to scattered themselves and glanced side by side just in case if they have a chance to see a trail of footsteps or a hint where the hideout of the said man.

England asked the two if they have found any trails or evidences using a walkie talkie, but unfortunately they haven't found so far.

Meanwhile in Romano's secret hideout. (The bushes)

A Southern Italian finished his surprise killing of the troops until he looked again at his scope magnifier on his rifle just to make sure that the allies won't notice him... WRONG. They're doing their manhunt operation to find him. Romano jawdropped and started to shiver.

"Goddamit! What am I going to do?! They are fucking armed with weapons and I'm all fucking out of ammunition! I wish my stupid resistant people are here to rescue me! Eeeeeeekk!". He yelled, shrieked and starting to cry inside the bush.

Doing the manhunt, England stopped his movements and glanced at the moving bushes, a few meters from his point, then later on he heard a loud scream coming from the bushes. He grabbed his communicator to tell his friends.

"I heard a scream and a loud whine coming from those bushes. You guys come here quick.". After receiving his message to his co-belligerents, he slowly grabbed his revolver gun and pointed to the bushes. America and France later arrived to England's point and prepared their guns.

"Dude? Are you sure the gunman is hiding in those bushes?". America asked the Englishman while aiming his sub-machine gun on the bushes

"I'm not sure of your question but I'll be the one to check who's inside of it.". England spoke.

France starting to aim his caliber pistol as well and spoke. "I don't want surprise attacks and ruin my face. You don't know I hate this suspense things~ What if the gunman throw a bomb on us and our bodies are scattered?! Oh mon dieux! I don't want to die early~! I'm too beautiful to die! Please... nooooooo~!". France started to cry.

"Shut up already!". America and England loudly whispered at the Frenchman. "And what the bloody hell are you talking about?! We're countries and we will not die so easily.". England added. "Now leave all of this to me. You guys are my back ups.". He nodded while America protested.

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm a side-kick? Come one dude, I'm a hero!". He yelled at England.

England glanced at America. "Do you want to finish our operation or not? I hate to say this but... just this once for heaven's sake? please?". He sighed, begging for the American.

America looked at England's emerald eyes for a second then later on, he nodded. ". . . . . . . . . Go on. Take a risk.". He rolled his eyes.

England smiled a bit and returned to his activity to figure what's inside of it. He slowly walked to the bushes together with the allies, aiming their guns directly, little by little, they're getting nearer to the point. Still hearing the loud wail inside.

"Let's count one to three then we'll rush quickly inside the bushes. Got it?". England commanded his friends then they nodded.

"3...2...1... GO GO GO GO!". The Allies ran towards the bushes and began to jump in the long shrubs of land.

"Mother of fuck?! I'd better run now!". Romano screamed, saw the allies running towards him. He began to ran away from the bushes, leaving his rifle.

Once the allies jumped in the bushes, America and France checked the whole area, they saw a sniper rifle and armors while England saw a running stranger, he aimed the gun and shouts. "FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!".

The Southern Italian gritted his teeth and whispers. "Fuck it.".

America looked at the stranger and spoke to England. "He's the gunman. Isn't he?".

"He might be a gunman because we saw his rifle in the shrubs.". France spoke to his friends. "Surrender now mon ami~! Then surrender now later. Ohohohohohohohon~!". He teased at the gunman.

England heard about France's reaction, nodded slowly. "More or less, he's behind of all of this.". He shouted at the gunman. "Hey, you! Turn around! Show your bloody face and bow down your knees!".

The gunman A.K.A Romano slowly turned around, following the orders except bowing his knees to the ground. He later yelled loudly. "Okay! I'm the FUCKING GUNMAN AND SAVED YOUR ASSES! You should be fucking thankful!". He whined again.

"R-Romano?!". England looked surprised.

"You're the gunman, dude?! . . . . . . . . . Like, seriously?!". America jawdropped after he spoke.

"Mon little French territory is the gunman?! Oh dieux~!". France overreacted for the last time.

* * *

**And chapter 6 is done! :DD Next time on "Only Teardrops". **

**Continuation of Northern's Italy's fate when returning to his homeland. Plus, the beginning of raid led by The Red Army (Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus). **

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER GUYS! And thank you for waiting. :D **

**-PastaWithWhiteFlag **


End file.
